magus_senate_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Vault
Confiscated *9 vials of Waters of the Vale *Fel Moonwater *Blood of Yogg *Sha Essence *Chaos Web Kalecthos's Lab *Mana Nullification Manipulator-Can create an anti-magic zone *Spell Conversion Armor and Swords-This armor, alogn with the swords, absorb any mana, in any form, that touches them, converting it to raw energy which is then stored within the piece it touched. The wearer can then repurpose the energy and convert it to any form. *Chaos Web (Staff)- It takes any spell and randomly distorts it into any other spell. *Incineration Spell Glass- A spell glass containing an incineration spell strong enough to burn everything within a few city blocks to ashes. *Chargeless Mana Bomb *Codex of Blood- It contains lore of dark creatures and gods, spells for their summoning even. *Dead Naru Core *Essence of Sound- Siphon the essence from a dead elemental. The elemental lives, but it results in them taking longer to reform from the elemental plane. This chest contains the result of siphoning the essence from Murmur, Elemental Lord of sound. If opened, the essence would give off a maddening sound that would kill everything within miles in a matter of a half an hour. *Essence of Ragnaros-This contains the essence siphoned off of Ragnaros, back when he was still reforming in that Molten Core lair of his. This core will convert the environment around it into a molten wasteland, similar to the Burning Steppes. *Freya's Presence-This item, if left out too long, will cause tons of plants to grow, everywhere. Miles around, plants plants plants. *Thunder King's Essence-If left out, will create a thunder storm. *Heart of Hodir-It is a frosty ball that draws fog to it. Leave it out and a thick fog will clog the area around it for a large area, and eventually, everything within will freeze over. *Scale of Deathwing- This is a scale that fell off of Deathwing as he first flew over Stormwind. It still brings forth little fiery tentacles and lashes at people. *9 Vials of Waters of the Vale *Stonemother's Influence-It is entirely weightless, and causes identical crystals to grow in the air around it in a radius of about twenty feet. Studying it allowed for the creation of weightless metal, for use in forging into entirely weightless objects. *Heart of a Lich-This core is still alive. One can question it about the scourge, though it isn't very responsive. It knows a lot of curse words. But it does still retain it's necromantic powers. *Fel Moonwater *Blood of Yogg Saron *Sha Essence Found or Retrieved *Old God Crystal. Found in Azshara on mission lead by Aithnea Escol on May 11th, 34 LC. Power is unkown. Was formerly held by Naga *Eye of Dalaran. Found by the Senate over a year ago. Powerful diivnation orb and spell focus. Symbol of the Magocracy of Dalaran. *Nullstone. Given to Zanbor Emerson by a young Gnome apprentice who saw it fall out of the sky. Appears to nullify magic in the radius of a little less than a yard. Kept away from other artifacts in the vault. *The Alchemist's Tome. Retrieved by Archmage Baelheit with the aid of the Senate. Book of one of the original hundred human magi. Magic tome containing spells and alchemy recipes.